Scissors are commonly used in the field of sewing for cutting one or more layers of material, such as a fabric or any other material that may be sewn to another material. While generally any type of scissors may be used for cutting these materials, a variety of specialty scissors have been developed to aid a user, such as a seamstress or tailor, to more effectively cut one or more layers of material depending on a particular pattern of one material sewn to another material. For example, an appliqué scissors, such as a “duckbill” style scissors, is often used by the user to more effectively cut a top layer of material from a base layer of material along a seam. An exemplary common duckbill scissors well known in the prior art is shown in FIG. 6. Specifically, the common duckbill scissors includes a pair of blades in which one of the blades includes an enlarged protrusion, often referred to as a “duckbill,” that forces the top layer away from the base layer while the user cuts along the seam. In this way, the user is able to position the pair of blades closer to the seam and, in turn, perform a more accurate and precise cut along the seam of the top and base layers of material.
While common duckbill scissors are generally effective for cutting along seams of various types of patterns including one or more layers of material, the common duckbill scissors is not as effective for cutting a pattern that includes an acute angle between two or more layers of material. More particularly, the large size of the duckbill prevents the common duckbill scissors from cutting along the seam within the acute angle and, in turn, makes acute angle cuts with the common duckbill scissors substantially difficult, if not impossible, to create. For this reason, users resort to another scissors, such as an embroidery scissors not including the duckbill, to cut the acute angle from the pattern. However, because the embroidery scissors is unable to force the top layer away from the base layer while cutting along the seam, the user is more likely to inadvertently cut the wrong layer of material or the seam during use.
There is a need, therefore, for improvements to scissors, and specifically, a need for a scissors for cutting an acute angle of a material sewn to a base material that addresses present challenges and characteristics such as those discussed above.